


Dinner Is Not Over

by angsstyspace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Feels, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Triggers, authors do not speak english as their mother language, he likes weed tho, not really - Freeform, otherwise enjoy, some funny moments in some chapters, suga is a crackhead, this fic gets real super fast and its not for all audiences so please beware of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsstyspace/pseuds/angsstyspace
Summary: Tsukishima was ready to start over, things are new and better, until some thoughts of the past come crawling back.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	Dinner Is Not Over

Yamaguchi went towards his best friend's house. They were used to walking to school together ever since they first met, and that day was no different being that it was their first day of highschool. He couldn't lie and say that he wasn't excited, since he very much was, but he was also feeling nervous. He wanted to make friends, stop being so dependent on Tsukishima all the time without making it seem as if he was finishing their friendship, and do more fun teenage stuff! He was sure that Tsukishima was feeling like that as well.

When he got to the door, Tsukishima was already waiting for him.

“It took you long enough.” The blonde said, walking past him knowing that Yamaguchi would immediately start following. 

“I was way too nervous and stayed up until 4am playing Yume Nikki.” Yamaguchi said, smiling nervously as he started to walk beside him at an even pace.

“Why would you do that as a relaxing thing?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.”

They kept on talking about mundane stuff until they reached the school gates. It was a normal morning, even if they were assigned different classrooms unfortunately. That didn't deter them from hanging out during recess periods though, even if it only consisted of Yamaguchi mostly popping his head inside Tsukishima's classroom and hanging out there until he had to go to his own class. 

It was during the third recess that a teacher walked in with an announcement to make. Tsukishima paused his music briefly to hear what they had to say. “Guys, now we are going to give you the applications for clubs if you want to join any, you have to give them back before Wednesday,” The teacher said to everyone, leaving sheets on each desk and then walking out. Yamaguchi eyed his own sheet, then immediately whipped his head towards Tsukishima who hadn't even taken a look at his own club sheet.

Both of them hadn't walked around the hallways that much yet, but they've already seen students promoting their own clubs and handing fliers to the first years. Yamaguchi, in fact, already had one of those fliers inside his pocket.

“We’re going to join the volleyball club right?” Yamaguchi asked with an excited tone.

Tsukishima grimaced, not really keen on the idea of doing Volleyball after... well, everything. “I don’t know, I don’t really feel like it”

“Oh, come on, don’t be a little bitch, join with me.” The other insisted with a pout. 

“Shut up”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

At the end of the school day though, even with all Tsukishima's denies on joining, Yamaguchi's insistence worked. They ended up joining the club either way, but didn't go to the gym until a few days later. They noticed how few members there actually were when they first went. Four in total, including the manager.

“Oh, hey! You guys must be the new members of the first year, right? I’m Sawamura Daichi, team captain.”

A guy with dark hair approached them, he gave off a friendly vibe. The other members soon introduced themselves as well, along with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They gave them the basics and a brief welcome greeting, then went on their way after being introduced. Overall, it was nice.

“What did you think, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi broke the silence between them while walking back home, interested in what Tsukishima's thoughts were.

Tsukishima shrugged noncommittally. “It was okay, but I don’t wanna meet the other guys from first year, they sound like a pain in the ass.” Daichi had given them an explanation as to what was currently happening with the other two new members, so they wouldn’t be caught off guard when they first met them.

Yamaguchi chuckled. “Yeah, they kinda do.”

While they were passing down the park, the sound of a ball hitting the ground and bickering made its way towards them. It didn't take long for both of them to notice an intricate pair, a small red chihuahua with a tall angry doberman. Tsukishima snickered at the mental comparison.

Looking better at the latter though, Tsukishima started to recognize him from somewhere else. He approached with confident footsteps, Yamaguchi quickly following in pace behind him.

“Hey, I know you, aren’t you the king of the court?” He asked in a condescending tone for the sake of being a little shit once he was near enough to be heard.

The taller one turned around sharply, sending him a glare. “What?”

“Yeah, the king, right? Your team left you behind because you basically suck as a person.” He smiled as he said this, knowing full well that he was riling the other up.

The black haired one seethed, gritting between teeth. “Shut up.” It didn't look as if he had anything else to say back, but Tsukishima was eating it up.

“Look at you, even telling me what to do now-”

“Shut the fuck up!” The other yelled, approaching Tsukishima to grab him by the uniform’s neck, but was quickly interrupted by the smaller one.

“Kageyama, calm down” he said, apparently now deciding to make himself heard. He addressed Tsukishima next with a glare of his own. “And you, stop with that king bullshit. We don’t even know you, so you shouldn’t be saying that kind of thing.”

Before Tsukishima could reply though, Yamaguchi piped up from behind him suddenly. His tone of voice seemed to imitate Tsukishima's too. “Ah, well, we are from Karasuno High, we’re also on the volley team.” 

“What?” Hinata blinked, not expecting that. “How tall are you both?” 

Yamaguchi smiled cockily. “I’m 1.79 and Tsukki’s 1.88!” 

Hinata seemed perplexed for a second, but quickly recovered in favor of addressing the matter at hand. He frowned, and looked at them both as if daring them to a challenge. “Well, you may be all tall and shit, but we are here for a reason, because we are good enough for the volleyball club. Don’t fuck around with us, we’re supposed to be a team.”

“Sure thing, shrimpy.” Tsukishima snickered, not taking his small speech really seriously. He had to admit though, he admired his confidence.

“Hey! My name’s Hinata, Hinata Shoyo.”

“I’m Kage-”

“We already know.” Yamaguchi cut him off abruptly, Tsukishima’s asshole attitude rubbing on him.

“Well then, I’m Tsukishima Kei.” He introduced himself next, seeing as they were doing that now. 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi. Let’s meet again during volley practice, bye.”

“It was a pleasure to meet the king and his shrimp companion!” 

They turn around, walking away at a slow pace at first. They quicken the pace when they hear Kageyama shouting an  _ Oi! _ behind them, both of them not wanting to deal with any more drama before they come back home. 

Once they were far away enough from the park, Yamaguchi turned towards him.

“Maybe that was too rude of us, Tsukki...” He said, now feeling slightly bad for antagonizing the duo who were just practicing.

“We were just having fun, it’s okay.” The other shrugged, not really caring about it.

“If you say so...” They reached the intersection between their homes, Yamaguchi waving goodbye at him with a smile. 

“Goodbye Tsukki, see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, see you tomorrow.”

Tsukishima continued on his way home, silently reminiscing the day’s event while listening to music on low volume. He felt kind of weird, now that he was alone, but didn’t put much attention to it. Once he opened the door to his home, he was greeted by his mother before he could call that he was back. 

“Hey, darling, how was school today?” She asked, standing in front of the Genkan with a warm smile.

“Hey, mom, it was okay, we met part of the volley team.” he commented off handedly while taking his shoes off, not noticing his mom’s worried frown behind him.

“Oh, so you joined them.” 

Tsukishima sighed, standing up and walking towards the kitchen, still not looking directly at his mother. “Yeah, is there an issue with that? You said I could if I wanted.” 

“No, no, no issue at all, I just thought that maybe you wouldn’t…’’ She trailed off. “But it doesn’t matter now, did you eat something on your way here?”

“No, and I’m actually a little hungry, what’s for dinner?” This time, he does turn around to look at her with a small smile on his face. His mother returned it, more brightly than his own. 

“That's great! I made tuna onigiri, so sit down, i’m going to get a plate ready for you.”

“Cool, thanks, mom.”

Dinner was calm, Tsukishima enjoyed the food while his mother ate as well, but there was a special gleam in her eyes and the way she smiled gave off a picture that something good was currently going on. Once they finished and cleaned the table, his mother went to get ready for bed. Tsukishima still had some energy left, his thoughts appearing again with fierceness.    
  
_ That was some filling onigiri… _ Tsukishima thought with a hum, frowning at himself.  _ Maybe… Nah, it’s impossible _ , he sat down on his bed, looking at the floor intently. His stomach churned uncomfortably.  _ I’m just going to check...  _

From under the bed, he pulled out a scale. He positions himself on top of it, seeing how his weight is currently on a solid 70kg. His frown deepens, putting a foot away from it.  _ Okay, okay, okay, that isn’t bad at all, nothing to worry about. _ But even as he says these things, it doesn't help to calm him down. He knows his weight is okay, he's fully aware of it, but yet... The thought of sitting in front of the toilet sounded  _ extremely  _ appealing during that moment. After all, even if his weight was alright now, it didn't mean that it'd stay like that later. Maybe the next morning he'll weigh himself and see that the number went up, and the next day after that it went up another number. So on and so on, he knows it. He's getting fat, so he should stop it now before it gets worse.

_ No, no, that’s not true, and I’m going to… I’m just gonna do my exercises as always, take a shower and go to bed. Yep, that’s it. _ It was a very simple plan. He started doing an exercise routine that he hadn't done for quite a while, but he knew that worked very well. He didn't stop until he was out of breath, since Tsukishima felt that he wasn't taking it seriously unless he was ready to keel over. The sweat made his shirt cling to him uncomfortably, and he knew it was time to go shower and then sleep.

Once again though, the thoughts of sitting in front of the toilet sounded just...  _ so _ tempting. So much so that he grabbed his phone and walked down to the toilet with no intentions of stopping. There was no excuse to turn around anyway, he was all sweaty and gross, he had a reason to go to the bathroom at the dead of night!

Locking the door behind him, he took off his shirt. Tsukishima's eyes trailed off towards the bathroom mirror, his gaze turning into one full of disdain once he looked at his appearence. Sighing, he put on some music and turned the shower on. Then, he sank to his knees and put both his index and middle finger deep down his throat.

The sounds of retching were muffled by the music and the water hitting the bathtub, so he didn't have anything to worry about. 

“Yeah, that’ll do it for now.”

Once he was finished throwing up, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and got inside the shower. 

He felt tired, but finished showering quickly so his mother didn't get suspicious and went to bed. The comfort of his mattress was so great after everything that happened that he passed out very quickly, ready for a new day full of possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you liked the first chapter. We introduce ourselves, we are both childhood friends who are now in college and write during our free time. This story is actually planned from start to finish, so better buckle up!
> 
> One is a Suga kinnie and the other one a Sakusa kinnie, so you could just call us that until we think of og names lol
> 
> Either way, we are absolutely NOT romantizicing nor condoning ED in any sort of way. Both of us actually experienced ED in different ways, and not everyone's experiences are the same so Tsukishima's most likely isn't going to be either. Although similar but not entirely. We recommend to NOT read this fanfic if you are dealing with mental issues and feel like this fic will worsen your mental psyche, take care of yourself first please! We are nor forcing anyone to read this.
> 
> Thank you all for giving an opportunity to this fanfic as well! Please remember to drink lots of water and sleep well <3333333


End file.
